


The boy and the fox girl

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Original Content
Genre: It’s about them meeting Bc they go one go be true mlm wlw solidarity at its finest, This is an oc story I wrote for class hdhshzhc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: Chasper visits the kingdom’s capitol for the first time, and meets an unusual girl.





	The boy and the fox girl

Many years ago, there was a kingdom of noble brilliance, and visiting this kingdom’s capital for the very first time was a boy, about 15, with straw blonde hair, green eyes, freckles, and an unnaturally pitch black shadow, named Chasper. He walked down the cobblestone road, into the marketplace, the smells of spices and foods immediately assaulting him. Then something glimmering caught his eye, a small jewelers booth, selling everything from earrings to bracelets. And in the middle of the jewelry, was a silver circular necklace with an amethyst in the center, and smaller blue jewels around the necklace’s border. Chasper couldn’t keep his eyes off of it, his shadow quivering with excitement behind him.“That old thing suit your fancy?” Asked the old woman who owned the booth, Chasper shrugged.

“I…..guess” he replied, not quite sure of his answer.

 “Well you’re in luck, I was just about to get rid of that thing, no one’s been buying it” The elderly lady smiled “I’ll give it to you on the house” she said sweetly, handing him the locket. Chasper thanked her, putting the necklace in his hand. “I’d be careful if I were you with that necklace though” The elderly lady warned, Chasper looked up “Why?” He asked.

“That thief, a fox girl” she went on “She’s been about your age since I was little! A real trickster!” The elderly shopkeep pointed her finger at Chasper “She’ll take that necklace right out of your hands if you’re not careful!”

 

“......Fox girl?” Chasper questioned “What do you mean fox girl?” He asked, tilting his head.

“Kitsune! Good for nothing spirits!” She suddenly proclaimed “Mischievous little vermin! Every single one!” The old woman shook her fist in the air, and Chasper stepped back slightly “Uh, I think I should go, th-thank you for warning me though!” He then walked off at a quick pace, the old woman still raving on as he left.

 

Chasper walked on for a few minutes, until he passed a small alleyway, seeing a petite girl sitting on a wooden crate as he walked buy.

 

He stopped for a second, then turned around, doing a double take.

_A girl….?_

He looked back into the alleyway, making sure he didn’t make up what he just saw.

And low and behold, a girl actually was sitting on that crate, a hood covering most of her face, happily eating away on a piece of what seemed like bread.

 

“It’s rude to stare, dummy”

 

Chasper froze, not quite sure what to say, his shadow seemed restless. The girl then got up, walking towards him. Chasper getting a better look at her as she came closer to him. She looked his age, maybe give or take a year. She had bright orange hair, Chasper couldn’t tell how long it actually was because of it being blocked by a worn, dark brown cloak. She wore a maroon dress stopping at her lower leg, and green slip on shoes. Two bright hazel eyes stared at him, he couldn’t tell what emotion they were holding behind them. Chasper thought he could hear something making some kind of a swaying noise as she walked.

 

The girl stared at him for a heartbeat, then her head perked up, like she had heard something. Suddenly, she grabbed Chasper’s wrist and pulled him into the alley. He let out a small yelp of surprise, but it was quickly silenced by the girl putting her finger over her mouth and letting out a quiet “Shhhhh!” They stood in silence for a moment, pressed against one of the alley’s walls. Then, the sound of metal footsteps came and passed as two guards walked by. The girl let out a sigh of relief, like she was holding her breath. She then took her hood down, revealing two perky, fox like ears matching the color of her hair.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that, didn’t wanna get caught, it’d be a pain if i had to move my spot again” She held out her hand, “Forrest”

“Oh! Uh...Chasper” He replied, giving her the hand that held the necklace, shaking it. Suddenly, something vaguely dog shaped jumped out from behind him, tackling Forrest.

“Kiki! Down girl!” Chasper hissed, the large dog-like creature reared its head at Chasper, its body make of pure inky darkness, staring at him with two electric blue eyes, then trotted over, sitting beside him.

 

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry about that….” Chasper rushed over to Forrest, helping her up “Kiki gets excited when she meets new people she likes”  Forrest shook her head rapidly, “is that….”

“A changrit?” Chasper answered “Yeah”

“But everyone knows changrits went extinct like, a bazillion years ago!” Forrest exclaimed, her eyes glared in confusion.

“That's what people say, but they’re still around, just gotta know where to look” Chasper replied, stroking Kiki on her head.

 

“Um, well, it’s been nice meeting you Chasper but, I really gotta go” Forrest started scaling the side of the alley, and in seconds, she was already at the rooftop, throwing her hood back over her face. “Oh and by the way?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for the necklace”

Forrest disappeared as she hopped down the roof, giggling to herself.

Wait

_Oh_

Chasper ran around the side of the building, Kiki quickly running up behind him, running through the shadow cast by the shop. But by the time he rounded the corner, there was only an empty clearing leading into a thick wood, Forrest was gone.

 

He cursed himself, he should’ve been more careful! He was about to turn around when he heard a familiar voice burst out into laughter. He spun around to see Forrest behind him.

 

“I got you! I got you!” She teased, tossing him the necklace back.

“That wasn’t nice!” Chasper glared at her

“That's the point! Plus I know what that is, its enchanted, only people like necromancers like that kinda stuff” She responded

 

Chasper looked at her “.....do you know any necromancers?” he asked

“You completely missed the point, but yeah” Forrest then took out a small ornate dagger, tossing it between her hands. “I know one, ‘bout our age, or well, _your_ age and my ‘age’ at least.” She pointed at the woods in front of them “Lives out there, not that far.” Forrest looked at him “I could take you, ya know”

 

“Promise you won’t leave me to starve or something?”

“I’ll try, but I’m gonna warn you, don't play games with a thief.” Forrest beconded him over, “C’mon, move it or lose it.”

Chasper sighed, Kiki returning to his shadow. “Alright Furball”

Forrest laughed, then stopped “Dont call me furball”

“Fine then fuzzball”

“Kay then. Have fun finding that place all by yourself”

“H-hey!”

Chasper ran to catch up to her, Forrest mockingly sticking out her tongue at him and laughing. Chasper snickered, jokingly shoving her aside. The two seemingly vanishing behind the thick grove of trees, talking and laughing all the way.


End file.
